


В цветах солнца

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Саске узнает о том, что Наруто собирается жениться на Хинате, и заболевает ханахаки — это редкая болезнь, при которой больной откашливает цветы из-за неразделенной любви. Успеет ли он раскрыть свои чувства до последнего цветка?
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	1. Отражение солнца

Саске сидел на обочине в каком-то богом забытом месте и задумчиво смотрел на собственную пятерню. В раскрытой ладони, смешанный с только что отхаркнутой им кровью, плавал еще совсем свежий цветок сакуры.

Учитывая судьбу Итачи, Саске всегда знал, что закончит плохо. Учитывая еще и свой характер и историю, скорее всего, в какой-нибудь драке. С тех пор многое изменилось, конечно. Раньше его не волновала маячившая где-то впереди смерть, словно ожидающая невеста у алтаря. Но теперь все было по-другому, не совсем понятно, как именно, но не так, как тогда. Быть юным и вдохновленным бунтарем Саске нравилось всегда. К счастью, те времена давно прошли.

Он покопался запазухой и нашел заначку - припрятанные на такой случай сигареты "с лечебными травами". На этот случай при нем всегда был черный платок. Вся его одежда была черной как смоль, вся его душа. На черном не видно крови.

Сигареты триста лет назад ему подарили в Конохе. Такими пользовались некоторые из слуг Орочимару, и рецепт все еще сохранился. Они притупляют боль. Сакура негодовала, когда услышала, и запретила их использование для шиноби Конохи. Но он ведь - не какой-нибудь "шиноби Конохи", не так ли?

Усмехнувшись, Саске двумя тонкими пальцами выудил сигаретку из пачки и отправил последнюю в пучину кармана. Последняя, надо же. И все равно, мусорить хер пойми где не стоит. Карма та еще сучка, как ни посмотри. 

Не успел такой же последний Учиха поднести сигарету ко рту, как грудь скрутила острая боль. Белая скрутка оказалась в луже. Цветки сакуры вперемешку с кровью обрамляли натюрморт у ног Саске. Откашлявшись, он застыл в недоумении, прикрыв рот руками. Что это еще такое? И как... долго... это будет продолжаться? С каждым днем все хуже и хуже. 

Завернувшись в плащ, он тяжело встал и продолжил путь. Сегодня ему некогда себя жалеть и обрывать с сакуры лепестки, гадая, любит или не любит его жизнь. Не сегодня...

***

У меня свадьба. У меня свадьба. Женюсь я, понимаешь. Женюсь...

Наруто крутил в голове эти фразы, подбирая самую правильную. И на хую - все правила и обычаи. Какая разница, как сказать, если суть от этого не изменится?..

Отойдя от панорамного окна в кабинете хокаге, Наруто устало рухнул на кресло. Шестой ушел на таинственное совещание, и что-то подсказывало его верной боевой единице, что это надолго, и наверняка в кабаке. Нельзя винить человека за маленькие слабости. Наруто и сам знал, что хокаге работает много и трудно. Иногда даже лучшим из нас нужен отдых. включая героя войны, вернувшегося с долгой миссии с отчетом, который некому принять!

От досады Наруто пнул стол и тут же пожалел об этом. Свитки с приказами попадали на пол. Ничего... кто-нибудь соберет... когда-нибудь... веки сами собой закрывались, утаскивая Удзумахи в пучину черного кармана вселенной.

В темноте, спустившейся на город, Наруто сквозь сон почудилось, что Саске зашел в комнату, посмотрел на него, что-то сказал. Но, открыв глаза, он никого не увидел. Должно быть, приснилось...

***

Саске видел его. В свете солнца, в стрекоте кузнечиков на лугу. В лесном спокойствии, игре речки под жаркими летними лучами. Это началось не внезапно, но становилось только хуже год от года. 

Иногда он видел его и взаправду. В кабинете хокаге, на узких улочках деревни, в жилете джоунина и без. Они вместе ели и смеялись, преимущественно, он. Они вместе навещали Сакуру в ее больнице, преимущественно, на этом настаивал он. Они вместе выполняли сложные задания, очень редкие и потому драгоценные. 

Его приходилось называть дурачком и тупицей. Иногда, все еще по привычке. А иногда - гением, товарищем, другом. Никогда по имени. С некоторых пор это становилось невыносимо. Слова застревали в горле, как цветы, смоченные кровью. 

Он вернулся к Орочимару однажды и спросил про цветы. По взгляду было видно, что даже эта старая змея боится. Орочимару так ничего точно и не смог сказать. Его формулировки были обтекаемы. Может, причина в той силе, которую дает риннеган? Побочные эффекты нереальных возможностей? Никто не знает наверняка. Это не распространенный недуг, понял Саске. Лечения нет, потому что больных никогда и не было. Или они умирали слишком быстро, чтобы кто-то мог что-то понять.

Когда-то, когда Орочимару еще был чунином, в деревне был похожий случай. Тот человек сгорел за неделю. Никто не мог понять, что с ним. Но Саске гораздо сильнее. Никто не знает, как долго он может протянуть. Это будет медленная и мучительная смерть, сказал Орочимару. Саске пришлось внушить ему, что этого разговора не было. Надо сообщить в деревню, там много квалифицированных ниндзя-медиков, сказал Орочимару. Даже жаль, что нельзя его убивать, это было бы хоть немного, но приятно сделать снова. От Орочимару он ушел спокойным. К чему переживать о неизбежном?

Ему становилось труднее по ночам. Когда солнечный свет скрывался за зеркалом луны, цветы распускались, словно звезды. Из-за недосыпа Саске становился похож на покойника. Как хорошо, что его практически никто не видит. Пять сантиметров в секунду, так опадает сакура. Этот фильм показывали в Конохе, когда он приходил туда в последний раз. Наруто звал пойти - всем вместе: он, Саске, Сакура и почему-то Хината Хьюга. Саске предложил раменную в качестве альтернативы. Из Наруто можно было вить веревки без особого труда, даже спустя столько лет. А Саске внутренне сжимался, представляя, каково будет сидеть рядом с ним в темном кинотеатре.

Но эта странная болезнь появилась много позже. Тогда к нему прилетело письмо. Короткое и потому жестокое. Приглашение на свадьбу. Легкие превратились в булыжники и упали в желудочный сок, пока он читал краткую записку. Наруто Удзумаки и Хината Хьюга будут с нетерпением ожидать вас на свадьбе. К чертовой матери такие новости. Это было даже обидно. Почему он все узнает последним? Наруто _должен_ был быть его. Нет, не должен. На самом деле, Саске никогда не надеялся. Просто в путешествии и отстраненности вспомнились былые деньки, думал он. Так люди иногда вспоминают бывших, когда нет нынешних, даже зная, что не стоит. Такими были его чувства к стопроцентно любителю женщин и рамена Наруто. Практически никакими. Как воздух на запах и вода на вкус. И столь же растворены в его теле и разуме, что без них не выжить. Мысли о Наруто были такими. Пока не приобрели горечь после того письма.

На следующее утро он заметил первый сухой кашель. Как будто мало психологических переживаний, и тело решило предоставить ему еще и физические. Тогда цветы были без крови. Свежие, словно только что с розового дерева. Блевать тянет от этого цвета. Саске ненавидел все и вся, особенно эти цветы, из-за своей беспомощности перед ними.

Однажды ему пришлось зачистить логово опасных контрабандистов. И последний из выживших, увидев его с окровавленной катаной в руке, с тоской в глазах сказал, что многого не успел. Саске зачем-то спросил, чего же. И парень, поднявшись с места, чтобы встретить смерть стоя, сообщил, что не успел никого полюбить, после чего сам бросился на клинок. Это была одна из самых странных смертей на памяти Саске. Теперь она ему вспомнилась. 

И он направился в Коноху.

***

Наруто чувствовал себя человеком. Настоящим, из плоти и крови. Дом полон забот. Все снуют вокруг, суета, поздравления. Все как у людей. Мог ли он мечтать о таком в детстве, когда в одиночку проводил свои дни за раменом быстрого приготовления в своей маленькой квартирке?

В преддверии главного события Хината расцвела, словно цветок. И как и в случае с сакурой, это цветение почти превратилось в национальное достояние. Невесту Наруто обожали все, включая самого Наруто. 

Но приедет ли Саске на свадьбу? Эта мысль не давала ему покоя.

Какаши твердил, что у Учихи много дел. Если не получится вырваться, не страшно. Этого даже стоит ожидать, говорил он постоянно.

А Наруто не понимал, как такое возможно. Будь свадьба у него, у Саске, он бы вырвался откуда угодно. Сто ветров бы обогнал ради друга. Впрочем, верностью Саске никогда не отличался. Но все-таки... все-таки...!

Наруто хотелось показать Саске _это все_. Показать, что он чего-то добился. Что пацан, над которым надменный Учиха вечно насмехался, теперь - жених и почитаемый член общества. Следующий хокаге, разумеется. Но ему нужна помощь его, Саске. Они как свет и тень, как черное и белое, как луна и солнце, им нельзя друг без друга. Внутренне Наруто отказывался быть хокаге без него, хоть и понимал, что объяснить это ребячество остальным не сможет. Как можно быть хокаге, если у тебя нет поддержки, корня, как называл это тот чертов псих Данзо? Даже психи бывают правы. Итачи не зря говорил, что только Наруто способен помочь Саске. Только он...

Мысли путались, и, чтобы отдохнуть от бесконечных проб торта и выбора между двумя совершенно одинаковыми скатертями, Наруто выскочил во двор. А оттуда рукой подать до их старой тренировочной площадки... Откуда-то в кулаке появился кунай, и Наруто кидал его в гнилой ствол с вырезанной кем-то мишенью, пока не стемнело.

Свадьба завтра. Где сейчас Саске?

Он сел на одно из поваленных у опушки деревьев и вдруг почувствовал тревогу. Резко выпрямившись, он увидел выходящего из леса самого опасного человека на планете. Саске двигался как кошка, плащ развевался за спиной. Подняв руку для приветствия, Учиха вдруг переменился в лице и запнулся. Наруто сперва опешил. Как будто в идеальной картине обнаружился ужасный изъян, ведь такого просто не бывает.

Он еле успел поймать Учиху, летящего лицом вниз на вытоптанную траву. 

\- Саске?! Что случилось? Что с тобой?!

Положив руку друга себе на плечи, Наруто бережно потащил его в сторону больницы.

\- Не надо... - к ужасу Наруто, Саске попытался его оттолкнуть. Явно бредит. Но Саске упрямо продолжил: - Это бесполезно, добе. 

Наруто застыл, не понимая, что происходит. Именно это и нужно было Саске.

\- Туда... отнеси меня к деревьям, Н... -Наруто. - Слова давались ему с трудом. - И поторопись, придурок.

В мгновение ока оказавшись у ствола мощного дуба, Наруто бережно опустил пациента и помог устроиться удобнее. Он решил оценить масштаб ущерба самостоятельно, раз уж Саске не хочет в Коноху. Собственно, как обычно. Как будто ничего не изменилось.

\- Стало хуже рядом с тобой... - недовольно пробурчал себе под нос Учиха.

\- Ну уж извини, что хотел тебе помочь, теме, - таким раздраженным Наруто не был уже давно. Безмятежность, счастье, испытываемые им всего пять минут назад, внезапно нагрянувшая тревога за Саске, все улетучилось перед этой застарелой ненавистью.

И тут Саске начал кашлять кровью.

***

Саске не дурак. Он был сволочью, порой даже идиотом, но никогда не был дураком. Он видит Наруто и все вокруг расплывается. Риннеган словно резко потерял зрение, опустившись по четкости до обычного глаза. Путь прошел хорошо, как будто болезнь отступила на время, почувствовав прилив сил в своей жертве. И тут вдруг такое... ноги подкашиваются, и вот он чувствует запах Наруто, соломенная шевелюра на расстоянии поцелуя... все смешалось.

Наруто смотрит удивленно и обиженно. В нем кипит страсть, как обычно. Завтра у этого молодого, подтянутого, представительного человека свадьба. А Саске ее не переживет.

Сделав над собой усилие, Саске подавил приступ и даже почти улыбнулся, но выглядело это как полуоскал. 

\- Извини. Я спешил, чтобы успеть, - не очень конкретно выразился Учиха, уткнувшись остановившимся взглядом в колени в синих штанах с перебинтованными лодыжками. Чтобы не видеть голубизну глаз и не думать о завтрашнем дне.

Но с Наруто это невозможно. Он хватает Саске за плечи и трясет, как будто не понимая, что с больными так не поступают. Больным нужен покой. В данном случае, вечный...

\- НАРУТО, ПЕРЕСТАНЬ! - Молнии сверкают в черных глазах ровно секунду, и ровно на секунду лес освещает молниеносный разряд чидори. Наруто отбрасывает назад, и он даже не пытается сопротивляться. Просто беспомощно прижимается спиной к огромному упавшему дереву, на которое упал. Мысли мигают в голубых глазах, как молнии. Через секунду он медленно поднимается и подходит к Саске, уже без истерики. 

Саске молча вытирает кровь тыльной стороной руки после очередного цветка, исторгнутого из легких. Его бьет озноб.

\- Так ты ранен? Болен? Да? Да или нет?! Отвечай! - властные нотки будущего хокаге появляются в голосе Наруто, абсолютно спокойном, но немного дрожащем поначалу.

Все напрасно, думает Наруто. Все его мечты о счастливой Конохе с двумя хокаге, светом и тенью. Солнцем и луной. Любовью и ненавистью. Все крахом из-за какой-то непонятной заразы. 

\- Я болен, - устало выкладывает Саске, опасаясь, что еще одной вспышки собственного гнева не выдержит. - Неизлечимо. - И сухо добавляет: - _Ты ничего не можешь сделать._ \- Об эту фразу можно порезаться.

\- Почему это? Что за болезнь? Сакура может...

\- Причем тут Сакура вообще?! Ты меня слушаешь? - резко огрызнулся Учиха. Он уже пожалел, что пришел. Чего он тут искал? Признания или быстрой кончины?

Наруто стискивает зубы от злости и отчаяния. Не может быть, чтобы ничего нельзя было сделать. Такого просто не бывает. И Саске... такой сильный и уверенный... не может, не может он умереть! Тем более в день свадьбы... На мгновение Наруто почувствовал себя абсолютным эгоистом. Причем тут его свадьба, если человек умирает? И все-таки обидно, что именно сейчас. Как будто святая цель жизни Саске - испортить жизнь ему, Наруто... Нет, нет, нельзя так думать!

И тут Наруто заметил цветки в крови на траве. Переведя взгляд с Саске на цветы, с цветов на Саске и обратно, он выглядел как ищейка, сомневающаяся в том, что след верный.

\- Ты что же, влюбился?

У Саске даже хрустнула шея, так резко он повернулся к Наруто. У коноховца было очень странное выражение лица. Сейчас он как никогда напоминал лисенка.

\- Ты... это о чем? - Саске действительно не понял. Он и сам не до конца был уверен в правильности "диагноза", поставленного самолично, а уж как Наруто мог это все сопоставить, вообще загадка. Или Орочимару что-то разболтал?..

\- Ханахаки. Это когда цветки выплевываются. Они портят там что-то, задевают за все, короче, все из-за цветов. У всех разные. У тебя так?

Он словно отчитывался после задания. Рваные фразы как из истории болезни. Саске, не веря своим ушам, медленно кивнул. В черной глубине, казалось, затеплилась надежда. Бессмысленная и беспощадная.

И все-таки, услышать, что он такой не один, было приятно. Это не его сила, добытая столькими усилиями и жертвами, убивает его изнутри. Он был заперт в клетке самобичевания все это время. А теперь словно один из засовов пал, и можно было сбросить часть своих цепей.

Зато Наруто от этого кивка расцвел, как весенняя сакура. Он явно был счастлив узнать, что за болезнь напала на друга. И начал спешно щебетать, меряя шагами опушку угрюмого леса.

\- Я знаю, что Сакура с таким сталкивалась. Это совсем не смертельно, дурак. Надо к ней. Тебе обязательно помогут. Будешь как огурчик!

\- Постой. Зачем мне к Сакуре, еще раз? - решил уточнить Саске. - Кроме нее врачей в Конохе что, нет? Я, конечно, не против, но что ты заладил?..

Новый приступ перебил Учиху. Наруто благоговейно смотрел, как цветки сакуры красиво остаются на земле, впитывающей только кровь. Он выглядел абсолютно уверенным в скором излечении пациента.

\- Ну так это, сакура же. 

Они непонимающе посмотрели друг на друга, и прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Саске перестал ощущать ноги под взглядом голубых глаз, а Наруто победно вскрикнул:

\- Ну Сакура, верно же? Ты же в нее, это, того?

\- Что? - не понял Саске. - Ты все неправи...

Еще один приступ склонил его к траве. Наруто, не дожидаясь окончания хрипов, схватил друга в охапку и понес куда-то в ему одному ведомые дали. Саске не успел его остановить, да и вряд ли бы смог. Силы покинули его. Он лишь успел осознать, что Наруто несет его на руках, словно невесту, прежде чем упал в тартар распахнутых над головой небес.


	2. Бесконечность небес

\- Сакура-чан! Саку...

Окно резко распахнулось, за ним была госпожа Харуно, главный медик деревни и лучшая подруга Наруто. Ей пришлось взять выходной в клинике на завтра, и она полушутя отчитывала его за это пару дней назад. Нельзя сказать, что она не была рада за них с Хинатой, даже наоборот, ведь именно она поспособствовала их отношениям, как никто другой. Просто она вспоминала только об одном, когда видела их счастье.

О том, что Саске не приедет на свадьбу. И о том, что у нее с ним не будет своей.

В детстве Сакура 24/7 мечтала о замужестве. Так уж ее воспитали. Ее ведь даже отдали в куноичи, просто чтобы она познакомилась в школе с каким-нибудь богатым наследничком престижного клана и нарожала ему маленьких убийц. 

И о чем только думали родители, делая дочь профессиональным камикадзе просто ради возможного выгодного брака?! Она никогда не спрашивала, не хотела ничего портить, ведь они всегда так гордились ею, несмотря ни на что. Их девочка смогла поступить в шиноби и была одной из лучших учениц школы. Их девочка попала в такую престижную команду с представителями древних родов деревни. Их девочка... _помогала_ величайшим в мире шиноби Наруто и Саске на пути к _их_ успеху. 

Ррр, в такие моменты ей безумно хотелось что-нибудь разнести!

Она как раз думала о том, что Хината Хьюга, разумеется, гораздо лучше нее во всем, она талантлива, богата, безумно прекрасна, принадлежит к главному семейству Конохи, не просто принадлежит, а является основной наследницей (правда, только последний день), и, наверное, поэтому так удачно выходит замуж первой среди подруг, пока рутинно заполняла бумаги, когда услышала нетерпеливый стук в окно и сквозь занавески увидела, что тот, кто находится снаружи, одет в цвета Наруто. И она собиралась устроить дурачку взбучку за то, что ему завтра к алтарю, а он так и не повзрослел достаточно, чтобы научиться пользоваться лестницами.

Но, распахнув окно, она увидела очень неожиданную и странную картину: Наруто держал на руках Саске, залитого кровью и без сознания, а выглядел при этом... довольным?!

На мгновение замерев от ужаса с отвисшей челюстью, Сакура быстро взяла себя в руки: оказывать срочную помощь она научилась даже раньше, чем концентрировать чакру в кулаках-убийцах. Не обращая внимания на безумную болтовню Удзумаки, она приказала положить больного на кушетку у стены и быстро его осмотрела, в том числе при помощи техник. Никаких следов внешних повреждений, ожидаемых при появлении окровавленного шиноби на пороге больницы (или подоконнике), она не обнаружила, хотя выглядел Учиха ужасно, и из мешков под закрытыми, но, как она хорошо помнила, черным и фиолетовым глазами можно было доставать кроликов. 

\- Что случилось? - требовательно перебила она какой-то лепет про цветы и сакуру (наверное, на почве подготовки к свадьбе будущий хокаге совсем с катушек слетел). - Чья это кровь? 

Сейчас пациент был для нее важнее всего. Даже правил вежливости. Да и вообще, почему это она беспокоится о возможных обидках, если это Наруто ведет себя странно?! Ему как будто безразлично на Саске, что казалось нонсенсом в любом случае, ведь обычно он просто не затыкался на его счет, а Сакура была единственной, кто еще готов был поддержать беседу про чертового темного странника Конохи. Напротив, Удзумаки был сосредоточен на том, чтобы что-то донести до нее, при этом никакой полезной информации его речи не содержали. Но иногда первый взгляд, или, вернее, прислушивание, бывают обманчивы, особенно если речь про Наруто, так что Сакура приготовилась слушать, как только выяснила, что непосредственной опасности для жизни в конкретно данный период у Саске нет.

\- Ну, цветочки, помнишь? Ты же писала рапорт об этой хрени! Дыхалка, проверь его дыхалку! - не выдержал Наруто. 

Она немедленно активировала лечебную чакру и отшатнулась. Да от его легких практически ничего не осталось! Хриплое дыхание перемежалось шипением новой жизни. Это ростки охватывали все больше и больше ткани, наполненной углекислым газом, чтобы расти и крепнуть. Чтобы однажды вырваться из грудной клетки навстречу солнцу и небу и никогда больше не быть в тени. Ханахаки, болезнь проклятых, самая опасная штука в жизни любого шиноби. Можно рисковать жизнью на опасных заданиях самых высоких рангов или проводить сложнейшие операции с риском заражения, и оставаться живым долгие годы. Конечно, это как карта ляжет, орел или решка, и все такое, но это больше, чем можно рассчитывать простому солдату. Но это... Эта штука убивает лучших войнов за считанные недели. Как он вообще все еще дышит?!

У Сакуры подкосились колени. Она смотрела в искаженное болью, но спокойное, словно в могиле, лицо. Любимое лицо. Такое любимое... Лучше бы он подхватил какую-нибудь гонорею в борделях Песка. Он, небось, стольких перетрахал за годы странствий, а ему хоть бы хны. Это было бы даже честно, справедливо по-зловещему - хочешь всего и сразу, будь готов платить по счетам. Но это... это не вписывалось в картину ее стабильного, такого знакомого мира. Саске Учиха. Влюбился. Настолько, что заболел. Настолько, что умирает. Он уже практически труп. И это... нечестно, неправильно. Если уж чудо случилось, то не с таким же финалом! Не с таким!

Она закрыла лицо руками. У Наруто задрожали губы. Он поспешил объяснить:

\- Да нет, ты не поняла! Это же ты, ты сакура! Значит... я думал... ты сможешь спасти его?..

В абсолютнейшем ужасе Сакура Харуно медленно отвела руки с лица, уставившись на Наруто. Наконец, она смогла выговорить высоким голоском, так напоминающим ей мать в истерике:

\- Ты что, умом повредился?! Ты...!

Она не смогла закончить, давясь бешеным гневом и одновременно желанием разрыдаться как сучка. Да он издевается! Золотой мальчик Конохи, всенародный герой! Он что, хочет унизить ее даже в собственных глазах?! 

Да кому в здравом уме придет в голову, что Саске умирает от _неразделенной_ любви к ней? Неразделенной, Наруто, ты, идиота кусок!

Что-то из этого она действительно выкрикнула и... вышвырнула его за дверь. 

***

Наруто сидел в коридоре в ожидании, пока его позовут, и не понимал ничегошеньки. Как так-то, что же происходит? Он так спешил... он нес благую весть! Да он уже видел их двойную свадьбу, он с Саске подходит к невестам... Наконец-то и ей улыбнулся купидон, понимаете? А она... и вообще...

Теперь ему было безумно стыдно. Если он что-то и понял из всего этого, так это 2 вещи: во-первых, Саске не может умирать от неразделенной любви к Сакуре, которая любит его уже миллион лет. А во-вторых, Саске, как всегда, был прав, не стоило нести его именно к Сакуре. Он даже при смерти оказался проницательнее и умнее него...

Ну вот и как тогда он может умереть, если он так ему нужен, нужны его навыки и ум?! На Наруто накатила волна отчаяния. Он впервые с той секунды, как увидел лепестки сакуры в крови на Саске и "все понял", почувствовал скорбь и страх. Не только Сакура, он тоже любил Саске, очень сильно. Почему их любовь не может заставить его встать с кушетки, как обычно усмехнуться и вновь пойти сворачивать горы где-то за города и дороги от его лучшего друга?!!

Ему захотелось заплакать. Но когда он услышал тихий кашель взахлеб по ту сторону стены, оказаться там не заняло и секунды.

Он увидел, как Сакура сосредоточенно копошиться над инструментарием в углу, в ее руках мерцают медицинские лезвия и пинцеты. А Саске в это время без сил валяется там, где он его и оставил, вот его голова повернулась к нему и губы начали что-то шептать. 

Наруто подскочил к Саске с криками, что поможет, но того вдруг так скрючило кашлем, что на мгновение в глазах Наруто он превратился в тощего зародыша, какими их рисуют на картинках, с костлявыми нежизнеспособными ручками у груди и подтянутыми к животу ногами. 

Сакура отреагировала мгновенно. Такой злой Наруто еще ее не видел, а он повидал всякое. Она буквально выбросила его из кабинета, и он больно врезался в скамейку, на которой сидел ранее. Она прокричала, чтобы он не приближался ни на метр, иначе "завтра Хината станет вдовой посмертно", что бы это ни значило, и захлопнула дверь так, что плакат про важность ежегодной проверки чакры у специалистов дальше по коридору с грохотом слетел на пол.

Наруто было так больно и обидно, он попытался встать, думая, как ужасно она поступает, лишая его шанса попрощаться, и что он всегда знал, какое жуткое собственничество и ревность она скрывает за улыбкой и готовностью помочь. Конечно, ее дорогой обожаемый Саске, возможно, переживает последние часы своей жизни, и ей надо... надо что, изнасиловать его напоследок, что ли?! Что там она собралась с ним делать, даттебайо?!!

Но когда Наруто со злости пнул эту несчастную скамейку, от чего она окончательно пришла в негодность, в его сознании вспышкой пронеслись слова: "Рядом с тобой становится хуже". Это Саске сказал ему, сам, лично, незадолго перед его тупой задумкой отнести его к Сакуре.

Наруто встал, словно пораженный громом. Непонятно, почему, но Саске _хуже рядом_ с ним.

Сакура-чан абсолютно правильно сделала, как и всегда. Все всегда делают все правильно, вовремя все понимают, в отличие от него. Это он виноват, что Саске сейчас страдает...

Слышать, как тот заходится кроваво-вишневым кашлем, было попросту невыносимо. Наруто принял решение уйти и уже через несколько секунд был за воротами клиники, воспользовавшись балконом в конце коридора.

Он с досадой обернулся напоследок, почесал затылок, стиснув зубы, и направился прочь, еле сдерживая рвотные позывы. Так вот, что сейчас чувствует Саске, ну или хотя бы отчасти: колючая жуткая боль сдавила ему грудь, не давая вздохнуть, пеленой застилая глаза, леденя сердце.

\- Прости... Саске... Я не хотел, правда... Я не...

У одиноко стоящего у дороги дерева он разрыдался, уткнувшись в сухой, пахнущий деревом и солнцем ствол. Никто не должен увидеть его слезы, ведь он же сильный, он смелый, он лучший парень Конохи. А худший, должно быть, сейчас умирает, что за аттракцион! 

Дерево не было виновато, но сейчас зеленая листва опадала с него подобно снегу, потому что Наруто решил избить его, словно это оно все испортило, словно он сам был этим деревом. Ему (дереву) повезло, что в руках не было силы. Он весь будто сдулся, как воздушный шарик. Хинате подарили целое облако шаров на девичнике, там была и Сакура. Хината вообще была замечательная, она ничем не заслужила такого мужа, как он, как Наруто. Монстр Конохи, Хвостатый Лис, беспризорник и идиот, господи, такой идиот...

...Интересно, хоть кто-нибудь будет так плакать, когда умрет он, Наруто?

...Но ведь Саске еще не умер, он еще жив! Его все еще можно, нет, нужно спасти! Шансов никаких, но ведь это как обычно, верно?!

Ну же, вытри сопли, нюня, ты же мужик! Ты же сможешь! 

С такими мыслями Наруто по-детски протер кулачками покрасневшие глаза, отошел от изрядно пострадавшего дерева, про себя рассыпаясь в извинениях, и направился в торговые ряды Конохи. Где-то там сейчас предположительно должен был пьянствовать Какаши Хатаке, их с Сакурой и Саске главный наставник и по совместительству хокаге.

Наруто знал, что если кто-то и подскажет способ, то это только Копирующий Хатаке. В конце концов, в деревне есть только один человек, читающий все отчеты, знающий обо всех тайных практиках и новых печатях. 

А если нет или будет уже поздно... что ж, все равно придется приглашать его на похороны. Если их не закопают вместе.


	3. Мягкость прикосновений

Наруто застрял в толпе и уже чувствовал поднимающуюся внутри панику, подобно змее Орочимару. За спиной у Саске. Он давно привык не бояться за своего бывшего соперника. Тот всегда и во всем был лучшим. Даже по части доведения Наруто до ступора или истерики. Он бы и сейчас с легкостью упал на снег в ноги незнакомцу и каге, чтобы это наконец растворилось в воздухе, а не висело проклятым вопросом.

Умрет Саске или нет? Должно быть, он всю жизнь обязан об этом думать. Умрет, не умрет - срывая лепестки сакуры, кидая кунаи в расщепленный ствол. Попадет - выживет. Или наоборот. А может, он уже умер? Прямо сейчас, где-то на чужой земле, один или в компании змей?

Наруто так долго думал об этом, что в итоге просто перестал. К чему мучиться над тем, что тебе неподвластно. Саске сам выбрал свой путь. Как и он, Наруто. И все шиноби готовы к смерти перманентно.

Но тогда почему так холодно и больно внутри?

Наруто нашел бар, который больше всего любили хокаге. Да, именно Тсунаде впервые привела сюда Какаши-сенсея. Теперь это своего рода традиция, отмечать именно здесь. Наруто такую традицию не понимал, у него уже было "свое место". Как и, к примеру, у ИноШикаЧо. Но ни в раменной, ни в данном конкретном барбекю-ресторане не подавали "взрослых" напитков. Иногда Наруто забывал, что и они сами теперь - "взрослые".

Он заприметил белые вихры Какаши издалека. Тот запрокидывал голову, смеясь над чем-то веселым. Прекрасная картина, даже жаль портить. А ведь все было так хорошо, завтра большой праздник, никаких атак или войны. По пути Наруто все поздравляли, хотя большинство этих людей он не знал даже в лицо. 

Подойдя ближе, Наруто увидел, с кем хохочет Какаши в парадном костюме. Напротив него на самом дальнем конце барной стойки сидел... уже изрядно захмелевший Ирука-сенсей. По нему это было видно сразу: розовые щеки, развязность в движениях. Он смеялся вместе с Какаши и что-то рассказывал, склонившись к нему.

В какой-то момент Наруто показалось, что они на свидании, но он отбросил эту мысль на потом. Во-первых, это было безумно странно: они оба были его учителями, и это все равно, что представлять своих родителей в постели. А во-вторых, так было проще разрушить царящую вокруг них идиллию. 

\- О, Наруто! Наш дорогой, ик, ученик! - Ирука заметил его и тут же по-отцовски приобнял. От него так несло пивом и любовью, что Наруто вдруг захотелось вцепиться в него и расплакаться, проявить слабость, пожаловаться на жизнь. Но вместо этого он поднял решительный взгляд на Какаши. Тот сразу все понял:

\- Что-то произошло? - Залпом осушив свой высокий стакан, который он до этого просто держал в руке, Какаши начал профессиональный допрос: - Где аврал? Драка? Кто-то умер?

Ирука с ужасом повернулся к бывшему ученику и опешил:

\- Да что случилось-то, говори, на тебе лица нет!

\- Пойдем, хокаге. Вы мне нужны. Ирука-сенсей, отдыхайте.

Не обращая внимания на попытки Ируки возмутиться, Наруто устало повернулся к двери. Уже совсем темнеет, и торчать в прокуренном жарком баре больше смысла не было. Ирука попытался было встать следом за ними, но Какаши, уходя, успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо, и Ирука, поняв намек, просто улыбнулся ему на прощание. Наруто, наблюдающий из-за дверного проема, с досадой подумал, что если они и вправду вместе, то это чертовски отличный тандем.

Выйдя на улицу, они на секунду остановились. Какаши опять посмотрел на Наруто своим фирменным "читающим" взглядом Копирующего Ниндзя Конохи. Хотя у него больше не было шарингана, он продолжал оставаться самим собой - оказалось, что вовсе не глаз делал его таким опасным, и это вызывало уважение абсолютно у всех политических оппонентов. 

\- Что-то с Саске, да?

Наруто резко повернул к нему голову, и на секунду улица расплылась перед глазами. 

\- Откуда вы знаете? - пораженно спросил ученик.

Копия усмехнулся. 

\- Да у тебя всегда такой взгляд, когда дело в нем. - Он переступил с ноги на ногу, словно ему было неловко тыкать в это Наруто сейчас. 

А того заинтриговал вопрос: неужели он настолько предсказуем? Неужели все, что он делает, так или иначе всегда было и будет связано с Саске Учихой? Это даже смешно, учитывая, что он вот-вот избавится от этих уз.

Наруто нервно прыснул, и Какаши удивленно сделал к нему шаг. Наверное, у него и впрямь был не самый хороший вид. Жестом показав, что все в порядке, Наруто вымученно улыбнулся, потом стер улыбку с лица и наконец выпалил:

\- Он болен. Умирает. Сакура сейчас с ним. Мы не знаем, что происходит, но эта болезнь, ханахаки, я уже слышал о ней здесь, в Конохе. Вы знаете, что делать?

Какаши даже немного отступил. Он обрабатывал полученную информацию. Затем медленно ответил:

\- Я не помню ничего такого. Честно, - слегка нахмурился он, заметив негодование в голубых глазах Наруто. - Может, поискать в архивах?

\- Он у-ми-ра-ет! Умирает! - Наруто был так экспрессивен, что проходившие мимо люди отшатнулись, стараясь обойти их подальше. Уронив руки, Наруто сделал уравновешивающий вдох и попытался "объясниться": - У нас нет времени, Какаши-сенсей. Правда. Пожалуйста, поверьте. Надо действовать сейчас, или будет поздно. 

Умоляющий Наруто был малознакомым Какаши персонажем. Чтобы его предполагаемый ставленник не устроил ненароком светопредставление прямо посреди оживленного района, Какаши решительно заявил:

\- Веди к нему, посмотрим. - И добавил, коснувшись плеча: - Сакура врач с большой буквы, она сделает все возможное. И мы тоже. Не переживай.

Это стоило сказать хотя бы ради облегчения на лице у Наруто, который до этого напоминал натянутую донельзя струну. Какаши надеялся, что с Саске все обойдется, как обычно. Учиха настоящий боец, он справится. А если нет... не стоит и думать, но смерть жестока и забирает самых лучших, это он знал назубок.

\- Наруто-кун! - внезапно услышали они голосок, как только собирались в один прыжок миновать здание бара, чтобы бежать по крышам. И перед ними, словно толпа сама расступалась при ее виде, оказалась Хината, румяная и нежная, как цветок, который только что сам упал в твои руки, и ты лицезреешь его красоту, боясь помять лепестки. Она несла чехлы с одеждой - наверное, что-то для завтра. 

Наруто без каких-либо объяснений бросился в ее объятия. Она сначала удивилась, но обняла его в ответ без вопросов. Какаши вкратце ввел ее в курс дела, и она сразу же поняла, для чего. Мягко освободившись от его медвежьего капкана, она тихо и непреклонно проговорила:

\- Наруто-кун, я пойду с вами и постараюсь узнать, что такое с Саске-куном изнутри и как его чакра. 

Казалось, у Наруто даже выступили слезы на глазах, хотя они и без того были на мокром месте. Хината успокаивающе взяла его за руку. Какаши с тоской подумал о том, кто ждал его возвращения в баре - сегодня он не вернется, но времени объяснить это Ируке не было.

И они отправились в путь.


	4. Величие стихии

Саске было плохо. Как никогда плохо. Не из-за дурацких цветков, превращающих его жизнь в ад, нет. Он физически чувствовал, что причиняет боль одним своим видом, и каждый раз ему было стыдно, неловко, неудобно кашлять, каждый раз он сдерживался до последнего, хотя Сакура орала на него благим матом за это ("все должно выходить как можно больше, придурок! сдохнуть хочешь?!").

Да не спрашивал его никто, чего он хочет. Он хотел бы умереть, правда. Тихо и мирно, чтобы никого не тревожить. Какая-то безумная навязчивая идея влекла его в Коноху, словно он в последний раз должен был туда вернуться, как и просил Наруто много лет тому назад. Словно у него был незакрытый гештальт, неисполненная клятва. Обещание, данное любимому человеку и отчего-то позабытое. Он вспоминал, как Сакура обещала ему быть с ним, не смотря ни на что, когда он уходил. Тоже давно, и тоже безумно. Но с каждым ее прикосновением, попыткой его излечить возвращалась, раскрывалась и слегка саднила старая рана. Он же так и не попросил у нее прощения.

Он чуть было не убил ее. Хуже, он чуть было не заставил ее убить себя. Не удивительно, она и не должна быть с ним ласкова после такого. Он был мудаком и прекрасно это знал. Пожалуй, лучше, чем он сам, этого не осознавал никто. И меньше всех - Наруто.

Заходясь новым приступом, Саске старался не думать о Наруто, но этого пока не удавалось достичь. Ничего, упорство - залог победы. Так или иначе, это Наруто убивает его. Это из-за Наруто он сейчас, беспомощный, валяется в кабинете Сакуры, которая, похоже, и без того находится на грани. 

А она молодец. Своими техниками и какой-то волшебной чуйкой ей удалось увеличить разрывы между приступами. И боль в груди больше не разрывала разум на части. Она ушла на второй план, освобождая место мыслям о завтрашнем дне. Теперь он точно знал дату и время своей смерти. Все ли могут похвастаться таким исключительным правом?

Теперь, когда Сакура совершила свое медицинское чудо, она устало рухнула на рабочее кресло и кинула на него какой-то странно безразличный взгляд. Он повернул голову к потолку, чтобы не видеть осуждения на ее лице. Да кто она вообще такая, чтобы его судить?..

Да, они были в одной команде, и она действительно куноичи высшего класса, и он уважает ее за это, и да, он вел себя отвратительно по отношению к ней, всегда, даже сейчас, но все-таки... Не может она ненавидеть его за то, что он умирает, это же какой-то бред!

Отвлекшись на эти раздумья, он не успел закусить губы и издал приглушенный стон, когда почувствовал, как гребанное дерево пускает в нем свежий корень. Это уже слишком, все это, вся эта ситуация, растения в легких, это какое-то сюрреалистичное безумие. Как и вся его жизнь, если уж быть честными. 

Но не стоит показывать перед ней свою боль. Не стоит... Слезы стекали по его лицу с двух сторон головы, пока он упорно не сводил глаз с плохо замазанной трещине на потолке. Они стояли в глазах, подобно озерцам скорби, и, переполняясь, сами прокладывали себе дорогу к волосам на жестком подъеме кушетки.

Ведь он же любил ее когда-то! Даже полнейший тупица этого бы не увидел! Наруто _любил ее_ , а она обращалась с ним по-свински, тоже!!! Он даже не мог надеяться на такое, а она... она... 

Со стороны кресла он услышал тихое хмыканье. Кажется, она от нервов слегка качалась из стороны в сторону, он ощущал движение и слышал поскрипывание вертящегося кресла. Она сложила руки на груди и не сводила с него взгляда, это он знал даже с закрытыми глазами. В комнате пахло медикаментами и горькой взаимной ревностью. 

Молчание прервала Сакура. Ее голос был на удивление мягок и даже заботлив:

\- Ты не протянешь до завтра, если будешь тратить последние силы на сопли. - После небольшой паузы она продолжила: - Не думаю, что ты особо хочешь увидеть завтрашнюю церемонию, но смерть на празднике, наверное, тоже не самый удачный исход событий.

Он яростно закусил губы, чтобы ей не ответить. Слез больше не было, осталось только послевкусие боли. Какая разница, когда именно он умрет, если это дело решенное? 

Почему-то (да не, он знал, почему - из-за уверенности Наруто, столь блестяще им демонстрируемой и, как обычно, затмевающей все остальное) в нем остались крохи надежды на хоть какой-то благополучный исход. Может, удастся пересадить чужие легкие? Он готов. Если уж пересадка глаз - не проблема... Или можно излечиться? Выпить какой-нибудь настой, да хоть мочу Девятихвостого, давайте, хоть сейчас! Он бы все отдал, просто чтобы это все прекратилось, закончилось. Его внутренние мучения наконец совпадали с физическими, но это не приносило никакого удовлетворения, только новые страдания.

А теперь страдают и все остальные, страдает Наруто. Увидеть его улыбку, его радость, если бы лекарство нашлось, если бы он не умер... Это был бесценный дар угасающих грез о будущем Саске. Он практически чувствовал его крепкое объятие, как если бы друг от радости похлопывал его по спине. Он почти ощущал легкий аромат духов невесты рядом с ним, и жгуче, одурманенно мечтал ничего не ощущать по этому поводу. Просто разделить этот миг. Быть рядом.

Саске никогда не был в этом хорош, а теперь умирает перед его свадьбой! На месте Наруто он бы давно послал самого себя. Давно... Но Наруто не был им. И в этом было что-то невероятное.

Но теперь он слышал ответы в голосе, словах, жестах Сакуры. Она не стала бы лгать умирающему, тем более другу. Ему не выжить. Он умрет, и очень скоро. Возможно, она замедлила процесс, но к чему были все ее старания? Ведь он заслужил, заслужил агонию, заслужил мучительную гибель!

Но Наруто - нет... Он не виноват в этом, и он не должен это видеть.

Все стало для него кристально ясно, как будто вернулась прежняя сила глаз. Вот в чем были мотивы Сакуры помогать ему. Она выручала друга. Не его, бывшего и неудавшегося любовника / любимого. Того, кто всегда был рядом, кто поклялся ей его вернуть, несмотря ни на что, который лучезарно улыбается и не умирает на свадьбах друзей. Ради Наруто. Это все для него.

\- Спасибо! - Сакура удивленно застыла в дверном проеме, услышав его голос ей вслед. Она обернулась, и он пояснил: - Что делаешь это. Ты не должна... В смысле... - Ее лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, как будто все они испарились на безжалостном солнце. - Что заботишься _о нем_.

Сакура медленно, но коротко кивнула и ушла прочь. Он увидел в ее глазах, что она поняла, о чем он. В них была только боль. И свет померк для него...

***

Когда Саске очнулся от неспокойного забытья, уже было совсем темно. Звезды мерцали в рамке все еще открытого окна, хотя это были скорее сумерки, чем полноценная ночь. Спина затекла от лежания на жесткой поверхности, и ему почему-то показалось, что даже на земле спать было бы приятнее.

Он попытался подняться, но не смог. Все тело прошибло потом, и он обреченно рухнул обратно. И поделом. Нечего надеяться. Надежда - это безумие.

Только бы не умереть, не увидев _его_ лица. Раз уж он здесь, в Конохе, будет просто чудовищно несправедливо, если последним человеком в его жизни окажется Сакура, а не Наруто. Как будто еще одна шуточка судьбы с подменой понятий. Чего тебе неймется, Саске-кун, когда столько возможностей, столько шансов?

Он никогда не говорил им, никому из коноховцев не говорил, но он все еще девственник, он никогда не был с женщиной. Или с мужчиной. Орочимару почему-то считал, что сохранить эту тушку свежей и цветущей для себя любимого будет наилучшим вариантом, а уж как они с Кабуто там дальше бы с ним обходились, не его дело. Карин много раз пыталась, но эта сакура явно цвела не для нее. По факту, ему никогда никто и не нравился настолько, чтобы... что там делают люди, когда решают обменяться слюной или другими биологическими жидкостями, не настолько. Така постоянно останавливались в различных отелях, в том числе с весьма интересным контингентом, и Суйгетсу часто пропадал в незнакомых компаниях, но вид меча на спине у Саске отпугивал пьяных дурачков, а если нужно было, в ход шли другие методы (но обычно хватало лишь взгляда).

И сейчас, уставившись в бесконечность звездного неба, он думал о том, что ничего не хочет от Наруто, совсем. Наверное, если бы даже тот, в шутку, например, попытался бы его поцеловать, как когда они познакомились в академии, его первой реакцией было бы отшатнуться. Он ощущал себя парящим над землей, когда мог различить запах волос Наруто в ветерке, запах жгучего лета и солнца. Но ему хватило бы и простого признания, если бы случилось так, что... если бы... если бы Наруто было, в чем ему признаваться.

В груди заныло, но уже не от дурацких лепестков. В нем цвела и пела жизнь, а он умирает. Как и вокруг, повсюду, он почти слышал звон бокалов на завтрашней свадьбе, мог предположить вкус угощений, почувствовать нежность шуршащего шелка праздничных одеяний и переговаривания гостей в зале, когда Наруто скажет "да". 

Все умрет в нем в эту секунду, кроме его любви, стойкой и бессмертной, продирающейся сквозь его внутренности, чтобы быть услышанной. Он знал, что она готова и уже хочет разорвать его в клочья. И у него не было ни сил, ни желания противиться этому.

Только бы Наруто не бросил его умирать в одиночестве. Конечно, у него сейчас и без того полно дел, но если вдруг он вернется, Саске хватит и этого. Он будет готов уйти хоть в ту же секунду. 

А пока... надо держаться. До самого конца. Он не умрет в страхе или неуверенности. Он будет видеть родное лицо, услышит звук собственного имени из его уст, его коснется пламя волос. Он будет любим... не так, как нужно, чтобы монстр в нем затих и одеревенел насовсем, но ему и этого достаточно. И всегда было и будет. Он - совершенно не главное. Есть вещи и похуже смерти от неразделенной любви.

\- Саске! - послышалось где-то невдалеке за окном.

Он вздрогнул. Так быстро? Неужели все? Пора прощаться? Нет, еще хоть мгновение... еще одно мгновение... 

Нарушив его уединение со звездами, на фоне темных небес появилась знакомая фигура, лихо оказываясь в кабинете. Только Саске хотел попросить его подойти ближе и сказать что-нибудь напоследок старому другу, как следом за ним появились другие: Сакура, на лице которой застыла знакомая всем ее товарищам по тренировкам непоколебимая решимость, Какаши-сенсей (внутренне Саске охнул - как будто вины перед этими двумя мало, надо было впутать в его трагическую кончину Какаши!) и... Хината Хьюга. Ее длинные волосы в такт тюлю прямо за ней колыхались на бодрящем вечернем ветру, белые глаза сияли. Точно, он хочет, чтобы она его осмотрела... как будто риннегана недостаточно. 

Саске был безумно, безумно разочарован. Даже умереть, и то не дают сделать спокойно и как ему хочется! Обделаться или забиться в предсмертной судороге на глазах у всей этой толпы ему расхотелось, как только такая мысль пришла в голову. 

\- Саске! - Наруто был серьезен, но при этом умудрялся сиять, как и всегда, будто внутри него настырно горела оранжевая лампочка хорошего настроения. - Я привел подмогу. Они помогут, верно? - Он обвел взглядом друзей, которые насторожено вглядывались в поверженного, распластанного великого Саске Учиху.

...Интересно, кому достанутся его глаза?.. Ведь не станет же Коноха тратить понапрасну столь ценное оружие? Саске подумал, что надо будет задать этот вопрос хокаге Хатаке.

И тут неожиданно раздался голос, похожий на пение колокольчиков:

\- Все верно, Саске-кун. Мы просто обязаны сделать все возможное. Я лично прослежу, чтобы у такого дорогого гостя было все необходимое. А если придется, мы... - Она говорила очень уверенно и представительно, но тут на секунду замялась. - Отложим свадьбу. Так, Наруто?

Тот энергично закивал, одновременно с этим ища поддержку в по-прежнему озабоченно нахмурившихся Сакуре и Какаши. 

Под испытующим, но вместе с тем покорным (как в природе возможно такое сочетание?!) взглядом Хинаты всегда такой боевой и неугомонный Наруто напоминал тающее сливочное масло под острым лезвием ножа. Саске даже восхитился ее "техникой покорения", хотя, зная наследницу Хьюга, можно было с уверенностью заявить: она просто такая, сама по себе.

Саске даже усмехнулся. Если у Хинаты Хьюга и была полная и абсолютная противоположность (помимо фактора немногословности в обычное время), то это однозначно он, Саске Учиха.

У него что, вообще ни одной тысячной от шанса не было, да?..

Наруто принял его ухмылку за признак выздоровления и возвращения в роль прежнего Саске-теме, и принялся поспешно объяснять что-то остальным (кажется, это был новый пересказ того, как он нашел его на опушке, версия специально для "Хинаты-чан"). Саске, блаженно закрыв глаза, просто наслаждался звуками его хриплого голоса, когда-то так его бесившего. Иногда в процессе Какаши издавал "хмм", а Сакура нетерпеливо цокала. Она явно не считала, что стоит тратить последние часы жизни Саске на новые повороты сюжета в истории Наруто.

Стало интереснее, когда он добрался до момента, когда решил, что дело в ней, в Сакуре. Саске прислушался и повернулся к ним, было интересно, как он выпутается из этой ситуации. Но он только виновато поглядывал на нее и полностью замял эту часть рассказа, и только Какаши пару раз попеременно и с интересом смотрел сначала на нее, затем на него и обратно. От Какаши немного пахло дымом и алкоголем, как в кабаке, и он явно был не на миссии, а на свидании. И только Хината продолжала внимать будущему супругу. 

Когда Наруто сказал, что "затем ушел искать вас, сенсей", чего Саске вообще не помнил (он очнулся чуть позже, увидел, как Сакура сосредоточенно зашивает его грудную клетку и ужаснулся, как много пропустил), Хината подошла к "постели" больного и активировала бьякуган. Саске не замечал особой интриги в происходящем, он уже смирился с невозможностью выздоровления.

Но за Хинатой с такой сосредоточенностью наблюдал Наруто, даже приподнявшись на носках, что Саске невольно спросил:

\- Ну как там мои дела? - Он пытался звучать наиболее отвлеченно.

Хината вернула глазам прежний вид, надо сказать, весьма очаровательный, и произнесла вердикт:

\- Твоя чакра почти полностью впиталась в растение посередине легких, и поэтому я вижу его очень отчетливо. Но точки чакры и все пути при этом никак не пострадали. Я не понимаю, как такое возможно.

Она явно была разочарована тем, что увидела. В Саске на минутку пробудился сарказм: надеялась на быстрое решение всех проблем своим жалким бьякуганом, дрянь? Он быстро отбросил эту забавную мысль в сторону - не время начинать ненавидеть очередного человека в и без того длинном списке своих "недругов". Пора подумать о карме и всепрощении... пока еще думается.

Хината, пожалуй, видела насквозь только в буквальном смысле. Она снова активировала силу глаз и уставилась на его грудь, нахмурив брови и выступившие вены. Все ждали, затаив дыхание. Наконец Хината прервалась, посмотрев на Сакуру, и спросила:

\- Так что это за болезнь такая? Саске-куна поразила вражеская техника?

Взгляды Саске и Сакуры пересеклись всего на мгновение, пока на ее лице было выражение нерешительности. Потом оно снова стало каменно спокойным, и она ответила:

\- Вероятно. Я о такой технике не знаю. Но мы и не можем знать все... к сожалению, верно, Какаши-сенсей?

Какаши теперь был максимально заинтересован самим Саске. Он словил их переглядывания с Сакурой и явно был заинтригован. Что здесь творится? И почему? Он казался озадаченным стариком, из тех, что делают вид, будто все знают, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом, но всем своим видом выражают незнание.

Так что он просто кивнул и обратил взгляд на Хинату. Та развела руками и с выражением глубочайшего извинения повернулась к Наруто.

Тот, мрачнее тучи, попросил всех выйти.

Саске даже приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на него, но он отошел к дальней стене, прислонившись к ней будто всем телом, и его лица невозможно было разглядеть в темной комнате. Зайдя, Сакура первым делом зажгла небольшую лампу на столе около кушетки, и ее свет бросал длинные тени на все вокруг. Это почему-то напомнило Саске о его роли в деревне.

Когда Хината бросила последний любопытный взгляд на жениха, закрывая за собой дверь, Наруто неторопливо, отмеряя шаги, вышел в круг света. Саске понимал, что сейчас будет - буря, сметающая все на своем пути, гнев Удзумаки, гнев стихии. Но он совершенно не понимал, что ему с этим делать и как помочь.

Наруто сжал кулаки, у него почти скрипели зубы. Он вновь стал тем злым лисенком, не контролирующим себя на мосту перед засадой Орочимару, например. Саске полулежал на локте и думал, что Сакура будет вне себя, если Наруто разрушит ее кабинет или крыло больницы.

Но это продлилось краткий миг, и вдруг Наруто, поднимая крепко зажатые кулаки, отчаянно зарыдал, падая на колени. Саске лишился дара речи, посмотрел на дверь, но, похоже, Хината и так контролирует ситуацию и пока не собирается вторгаться - помощи оттуда ждать не стоит. 

И он, вздохнув, попытался встать, заходясь сухим кашлем - теперь крови было куда меньше, чем лепестков, и они застревали в горле, словно хлебные крошки. Залпом запив их услужливо стоящим рядом стаканом воды, он рухнул на пол и на руках подтянулся туда, где, склонив голову, был Наруто. Тот бросился навстречу, и они впервые за долгое время обнялись, как настоящие братья. 

Странно было, что Саске приходилось успокаивать Наруто, притом, что они находились в фактически его палате больного, и умирать скоро ему, а не разбитому плачущему. Наруто так крепко в него вцепился, пряча лицо в жесткие черные волосы, что Саске физически ощутил, как внутри него раскрывается новый цветок, чтобы скоро опасть, но вместо того, чтобы скрючиться от боли, он еще сильнее обнял Наруто, проводя рукой по коротким волосам и вдыхая их запах, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы прижаться всем телом к твердому накаченному торсу, чувствуя, что кожа плавится в местах его касаний...

Это было невыносимо, и сладко, и невероятно раздражающе. Разбиватель сердец Саске-кун стал приторной дамочкой, расплывающейся в лужицу от одного только вида своей обожаемой партии? Вот же ирония. 

Эта мысль заставила его впервые за долгое время по-настоящему улыбнуться, и он заметил, что всхлипы Наруто затихают. Проверять, как он, ему не хотелось, потому что в таком случае пришлось бы выбраться из его рук и разжать свои, а сил на это, кажется, не оставалось. Так что Саске просто продолжал поглаживать его по спине, легонько и иногда касаясь губами полоски обнаженной загорелой шеи. К черту все, помирать, так с музыкой!

Наконец Наруто ослабил объятие, а затем обнял его еще крепче, и Саске услышал тихий охрипший шепот:

\- Давай сбежим ото всех?

Похоже, до его крошечного, но несомненно очаровательного мозга наконец дошло, что лекарства нет и он ничего не сможет сделать. Слишком поздно. Остается только попрощаться. Саске это понял, и поэтому его голос еле различимо дрогнул, когда он ответил:

\- Куда ты хочешь исчезнуть?

Наруто прекрасно знал, что их слышат, что по ту сторону двери стоят 3 сильнейших шиноби, и что у одной из них есть бьякуган, так что им не дали бы даже заикнуться о побеге без негласного "одобрения" этого решения. И также поэтому он по-кошачьи бесшумно поднялся и подал руку Саске, как будто на спарринге в старые добрые времена, сказав:

\- Увидишь.

Это придало Саске сил, все это. По-видимому, эта болезнь питалась его эмоциями, его страхами и скрытыми желаниями, а потому она предвкушала пир. Раньше при виде Наруто Саске чувствовал лишь боль и чувство утраты, и это разрушало его. Но теперь он был свободен. Он был готов умереть. Вот так, просто и без излишеств. И это изменило его отношение к Наруто и к его свадьбе, и к его невесте, и даже к собственным чувствам на их счет. Так что вкупе с воистину ведьмовским лечением Сакуры он ощущал себя воодушевленным, и тело откликалось тем же. 

Он не без труда, не как раньше, но все же легко поднялся, и рука Наруто держала его руку. Наруто без слов потянул его за собой, и он подчинился. Это было так же просто, как дышать. Только теперь на пути у воздушных потоков было целое море розовых лепестков, но зато они благоухали, словно сама весна.

Они исчезли в ночной тиши, став тенями от стройных сакур и пагод крыш. Трое оставшихся в больнице смотрели им вслед, на звездное небо. Сакура подошла и закрыла окно, услышав шелест бумаг на столе. Она сделала это на автомате, невидящими глазами уставившись перед собой. Все смешалось, а затем рухнуло, все за один вечер. Так странно освобождающе... 

Какаши аккуратно присел на краешек стола, Хината неуверенно топталась у двери. Она все еще не знала, правильно ли поступила, позволив этим двоим уйти, ведь из-за ее решения промолчать они оказались в кабинете слишком поздно.

Но Какаши не думал о таком вообще. Он-то прекрасно знал, как и Сакура, что, чего бы эти двое ни захотели, вставать у них на пути - форменное самоубийство, хотя не факт, что они на него пойдут, но и остановить ни одного из них не выйдет.

Он скорее размышлял над тем, как много еще тайн скрывает человеческая натура, и чего из этого ему точно никогда не постичь. Если бы он не знал Наруто так, как он думал, что знал, он бы решил, что они с Саске - то ли любовники, то ли бывшие любовники, но что-то такое точно. 

Может ли в этом крыться загадочная болезнь? Какаши слукавил перед Наруто, он слышал о ханахаки. А именно, что от этого нет спасения. Смерть приходит неотвратимо, рано или поздно, как первый снег или первые похороны в жизни шиноби. 

Он не стал этого говорить - что толку? Да к тому же, это не проверено. Он надеялся, что у Сакуры есть ответы, но она явно ничего больше не могла сделать. Ему вдруг захотелось поддержать ее, но как?

К счастью, Хината решительно пересекла комнату и опустилась на колени рядом с подругой в кресле, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза и взять за руку. Они очень напоминали Саске и Наруто в этот момент - соединенные чем-то единым в порыве сострадания и поисков поддержки.

В глубине души Хинате уже начало казаться, что завтра не будет никакой свадьбы. Она не была против, это дело серьезное, но предпочла бы, чтобы Саске-кун доживал свой век под присмотром врачей в Конохе, а не хрен пойми где наедине с Наруто, которому впору давать приз за наихудшее врачевание на всю деревню. Оставалось надеяться, что эта штука не заразна. 

И ждать. Какаши поднялся с места, попрощался с девушками фразой "Что ж, до завтра", и, не торопясь, ушел - он явно был здесь лишним, да и смысла ожидать возвращения Наруто с Саске именно сюда не было никакого. Скорее уж Наруто отнесет Учиху к себе домой, чем позволить ему умирать в казенных стенах. Искать их сейчас, когда они оба пожелали уединения и покоя, он тоже не хотел. Погоревать о Саске они еще успеют, у могил неограниченный срок годности. Да и быть особо близким с ним никто так и не смог после его многолетних скитаний и многолетнего же рассматривания его фото и имени в списках нукенинов, за расправу над которыми шиноби деревни ожидает особая награда. Только Наруто будто и не расставался с ним ни на секунду, и наоборот. Когда-то Какаши считал Саске своим лучшим учеником, преемником, но воспоминания об этом давно сожрало беспощадное чудовище, имя которому время.


	5. Недосягаемость звезд

Тихий причал. Здесь никогда никого не бывает. Никогда не было и не будет, если уж по-честному. Только 2 маленьких мальчика, ненавидящих друг друга до дрожи. Или 2 взрослых мужчин, которые держат друг друга за руки. 

Теперь из Саске сыпятся только лепестки. Так красиво, что становится больно от одного только взгляда. Они иногда размокают от слюны, падая в воду. Он словно вот-вот сам станет лепестками, рассыпется и поплывет куда-то вдаль, как обычно. 

Он никогда не останавливался. Всегда лишь проходил мимо Наруто, одиноко сидящего на причале в ожидании его прихода. Он просто зыркал своими черными-черными глазами и задирал нос. Каждый раз. И даже теперь.

Они сидели на причале, Наруто и Саске, Саске и Наруто, свесив ноги вниз. Голова Саске заботливо лежала на плече друга. Все было настолько сюрреалистично, нереально, что Наруто почти готов был поспорить, что это сон.

Саске усмехнулся, выпустив на свет луны новую порцию лепестков, и проговорил со скрежетом:

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал, что все закончится вот так?

Наруто была нужна минутка, чтобы ответить. Наконец он совладал с собой и со словом "закончится":

\- Не говори такого больше, теме. Мы тебя вылечим. Обязательно вылечим. Ты еще...

\- Заткнись и не неси чушь, придурок. - Это было сказано беззлобно, просто чтобы осадить дурачка. Надежда - для дураков. Этот урок Саске вызубрил наизусть еще в детстве. Забавно, что тот же самый урок Наруто продолжал игнорировать всю свою жизнь. И до сегодняшнего дня отрицал. Интересно, этот неисправимый пересмотрит свои взгляды после _его_ смерти?

Недолго, но они молчали. Потом Наруто нерешительно, но твердо начал:

\- Если ты знаешь то, чего не знаю я, выкладывай. 

Саске просто смотрел вперед. Там, на другом берегу, словно было что-то, что ждало его, очень долго ждало и наконец дождалось. Ему стоило больших трудов перевести взгляд на Наруто, его решительный профиль. Он тоже смотрел вдаль. Голубизну глаз разделяла береговой линия задумчивой морщинки. 

Саске несколько раз раскрывал было рот, но не мог подобрать слов. Наконец он выпрямился, что заставило Наруто повернуться к нему, положил почти полупрозрачную руку ему на плечо, а затем приблизился и... поцеловал.

Он лишь мягко коснулся чужих сухих губ, Наруто понадобилась секунда, чтобы осознать, что происходит: тогда как Саске опустил слегка дрожащие веки, его глаза расширились в неподдельном изумлении, и затем он резко сбросил с себя руку Саске и поднялся, отплевываясь и зачем-то прыгая на одной ноге.

\- Фу, черт, черт! Саске! Что на тебя нашло?!

Внутри у последнего (видимо, уже окончательно) Учихи все упало, и стало совсем легко и просто. Да, это было больно, но не больнее обычного. Не больнее, когда тебя заживо раздирают цветки и корни. Смерть - это легкость, это освобождение. 

Теперь рука, которая касалась Наруто, была его последней опорой на месте, где сидел Наруто. А под всем этим была водная гладь, и Саске вдруг захотелось оказаться под ней, в окружении лепестков, как гребаная Офелия, лишь бы не пытаться из последних сил объясниться человеку, которому ничего этого не нужно, ни объяснений, ни лепестков.

Наруто вдруг замер. Ладонь закрывала губы, щеки пылали. Вторая рука так и осталась поднятой на уровне груди, и он уже не помнил, куда именно направлял ее до этого. Он осел прямо там, где стоял, на мокрые доски. Саске устало повернулся к нему. Он уже казался призраком. 

Новая порция лепестков окончательно сблизила их. Отдышавшись, Саске обнаружил себя на коленях у Наруто, заботливо кинувшегося к нему без какой-либо заминки, раздумья. Все это сейчас неважно, вернее, важно, но не так, как принято полагать, а совсем иначе.

Наруто осторожно убирал с лица Саске волосы, когда тот поднял руку и остановил его. 

\- Не надо, - прошептал Саске, имея в виду "не суетись" и буквально впитывая в себя образ склоненного над ним Наруто. Из-за света луны Наруто казалось, что зрачок Саске стал белым. В камышах стрекотали цикады, ничего не зная о людишках и их глупых драмах. Какой смысл в том, что один из них умирает? Что это означает в масштабах мира, природы, как это повлияет на цикад, и на птиц, и на воду, и на деревья сакуры, и даже на большую часть человечества?

Наруто хотелось кричать, такой душераздирающей была эта тишина. Но вместо этого он старался не двигаться, словно боясь расплескать полнолуние в глазах Саске. Тот тяжело, с хрипами дышал, грудь мерно вздымалась и опускалась. Под ней не было воды, только цветение и смерть, но Наруто хотелось там утопиться. Хотелось положить голову ему на грудь, стиснув зубы, и сказать все, что необходимо, или ничего не говорить, ведь слова не важны. Но он не мог ничего из этого, ему казалось, что, упади на Саске сейчас легкое перышко, и оно стало бы непосильным грузом, придавив его к дереву и к Наруто, не позволяя вздохнуть. Он мог только смотреть, как он умирает.

Саске тихо прошелестел:

\- Что думаешь?

Иногда они говорили так в засаде, на заданиях - не используя лишних слов, просто кидая отрывки фраз, но получались целые беседы. 

Наруто почувствовал, что слезы стекают по щекам, обрамляя подбородок, и что некоторые не достигают его и срываются с кончика носа. Одна капля упала Саске чуть выше над губами, и он слизал ее и усмехнулся.

Ему нелегко было понять, что именно он хочет сказать.

\- Я могу помочь?

Саске покачал головой. Он умиротворенно улыбался, и это было самым печальным, самым трагичным из всего, что когда-либо видел и чувствовал Наруто, включая смерть Джирайи и родителей.

Он продолжил:

\- Это несправедливо. Нечестно. - Голос дрожал, слова походили на обиженную тираду ребенка, которому не дали сладкого, но ему было плевать. Саске поймет, он всегда понимал, что имеется в виду. Вот и сейчас он еле улыбнулся кончиками губ. - Я не хочу... этого. Я хотел другого. Другое я представлял. - Шмыгнув носом, Наруто нерешительно, будто готовясь в любой момент одернуть руку, вытер свою слезу со лба Саске грубым большим пальцем. Сейчас ему хотелось бы иметь нежные маленькие ручки, какие были у Хинаты. Хината-чан...

Саске закашлялся вновь. Было очевидно, что его сакура пустит корни в землю еще до рассвета. 

\- Пообещай мне, Наруто. Обещай, что эта херня внутри меня найдет свое место. Здесь, в деревне. Где-нибудь рядом... с тобою. И обещай, что ты будешь счастлив. Что тебя не похоронят под моей кроной, пока она не станет занимать полквартала. Хорошо? 

Наруто хаотично кивал, всеми силами пытаясь показать свое согласие с чем угодно, что скажет Саске. Если бы он сейчас попросил его съесть собственный палец, а потом станцевать танго, он бы кивал так же усердно. Он бы сделал что угодно. Он знал это, нет, чувствовал.

Саске вдруг сказал:

\- Я думал о нас. Все это время. Знаешь, когда я был одиноким ребенком, я смотрел на тебя и понимал, что я не один, но почему-то интерпретировал это чувство как "хоть кому-то еще хуже, чем мне", и я был придурком. Дай мне сказать, я был тем еще козлом. Я никогда не умел проигрывать. Как видишь, ты теперь точно выиграл. Ты победил еще давно, когда я во всю упивался собственной непобедимостью. Молчи, я знаю, что ты ни за что и не сражался. Это бесит еще больше. Я не умею признаваться. Так что просто дай мне закончить. 

\- Ты не должен ничего говорить, - голосом, не терпящим возражений, все-таки прервал его Наруто. Ему казалось, что если Саске продолжил нести этот бред, он просто взорвется и забрызгает его мозгами с головы до ног. - Береги силы. Отдыхай. _Мы никуда не спешим._

Саске понял, что это значит, как и обычно. А еще он чувствовал, что с губ Наруто чуть было не сорвалось "тебе еще гулять на моей свадьбе", хорошо, что даже такой добе и тот допер, что не стоит сейчас упоминать о церемонии, а то список гостей резко сократится как минимум на одного. 

А еще он понял, что Наруто прав. Кому и в чем он должен признаваться? Ведь это же не допрос и даже не свидание. Разве что звездам, подмигивающим с небес, которые по-прежнему упрямо затмевала блондинистая башка как самая близкая к Земле. Во рту был странный сладковатый привкус. То ли крови, то ли меда. В общем, он не стал спорить, хотя очень хотел сказать, как Наруто важен. Как он был важен для него, всегда был. Как он спрыгивал вниз, не то чтобы его убить, не то чтобы коснуться его плеча. Как он всегда видел его прыгающим следом, неважно, в какой бездне Учиха оказывался. Как ему снился рамен, потому что именно он больше всего ассоциировался с Наруто после недолгих "выходных" в Конохе. Как... как все это, по сути, неважно сейчас. 

Они тихонько переговаривались, но в основном просто смотрели вокруг и друг на друга. Так много нужно было сказать. Но затем лепестки начали вставать в горле, намокая от слюны и мешая не то что говорить, дышать. Наруто пытался помочь, бережно переворачивая и давая выблевать розовую кашу, но это помогало лишь до следующего раза. После одного из таких Саске одним взглядом попросил отнести его на траву. Наруто поднял его так же легко, как целую вечность назад, еще при свете дня, и в один прыжок они оказались на покатом склоне, спускающемся к воде, неподалеку от причала. Он осторожно положил Саске прямо на землю, и тот вцепился рукой в какую-то полевицу, чуть ли не выдирая ее с корнем, а затем положил ее на бедро Наруто, севшего рядом. Она была до странности невесомой, как и все его взаимодействия с Наруто все эти годы, как почему-то подумалось будущему хокаге.

Пахло полынью, одурманивающе и горько. Саске побледнел сильнее обычного и не сводил невидящего взгляда то ли с шеи, то ли с губ Наруто. Тот, немного прокашлявшись, нарушил молчание:

\- Я... может... это... хочешь... чтобы я... тебя поцеловать?..

Саске фыркнул так, как это обычно делал Саске. На какую-то безумную секунду Наруто вдруг показалось, что все в порядке, они просто лежат на траве и болтают ни о чем, а все тело и разум болят лишь от изнурительной тренировки, и все это - больной идиотский сон.

\- Да, улыбнись лучше, - удовлетворенно проговорил Саске, а затем принялся хватать воздух губами, задыхаясь. Наруто еле его откачал, и, запыхавшись, чуть слышно ругнулся, на что Саске легонько хлопнул его по предплечью и... затих.

Наруто понял это по многим признакам. Во-первых, тонкие губы приоткрылись, взгляд перестал смотреть, тело обмякло. А во-вторых, Саске уже не было. Он ощутил это сразу. Это как когда замечаешь в мире чудовищную ошибку. Когда видишь, что в пазле бытия не хватает самой важной детали посередине рисунка. Саске ушел, его нет. Наруто это прочувствовал.

Он посмотрел на лишенное осмысленности бледное лицо, а затем обнял Саске и долго-долго сидел, не выпуская и слегка покачиваясь, ничего не говоря, не проронив ни слезинки, пока не увидел восходящее солнце. 

Тогда он рискнул посмотреть еще раз и увидел, что из раскрытого рта проросла вишневая ветка. Это было отвратительно и прекрасно одновременно, потому что на ней прямо на его глазах распускался цветок, настолько красивый, что, казалось, это он, а не солнце, источает лучи света. Голова Саске была откинута назад, создавая прямой путь для ищущих свободы и свежего утреннего воздуха лепестков. Про себя Наруто поблагодарил небеса, что сакура Саске решила прорываться таким путем, а не раздирая его грудную клетку, и ему не придется смотреть на это.

Наруто не понимал, как он должен на это реагировать. Конечно, первой мыслью, желанием, было выдрать эту нахальную осину с корнем из тела Саске. А может, даже сжечь, хотя очень не хотелось мешать _его_ с пеплом его убийцы. 

Но он вспомнил обещание. И не мог не вспоминать каждый миг, когда приходили такими мысли и эмоции. И потом, он должен сохранить наследие Саске, душу Саске, чем бы это все ни было. Он просто обязан. 

Наруто все так же аккуратно, бережно опустил Саске на траву. В его руке все еще оставался зажат пучок вырванной с землей полевицы или мятлика. 

И тогда Наруто понял, что нужно сделать. Оставить все, как есть, на растерзание трав. Ни одна клеточка тела Саске не принадлежит Конохе и никогда не принадлежала. Его глаза, глаза Итачи, его руки, его мышцы и кости. Потери не важны. Они уже понесли их. Эту утрату не восполнит никакая техника. Как только он принял это решение, тонкие как проволока побеги вдруг прорвались из все еще открытых в пустоту глаз, переплетаясь прямо в воздухе. Завораживающая сила. Такими темпами, огромное дерево взрастет уже к обеду. 

Он вспомнил, что сказала Хината. Ханахаки питается чакрой. Это не обычное дерево. И видимо, чем сильнее владелец, тем дольше он может прожить, и тем дольше растение будет высасывать из него силы, чтобы затем отдать их все в финальном рывке. 

Это так напоминало Божественное древо Кагуи с плодами из чакры, что Наруто невольно задумался, какой урожай дают такие деревья. Он ничего не слышал о том парнишке, умершем очень быстро в беззвестности. Быть может, у него просто недоставало чакры, чтобы получилось сильное здоровое дерево? Или у него был какой-нибудь цветок-однолетка?

Он стоял на коленях, уронив голову на сложенные руки, и что-то шептал, пока Саске исчезал, становясь почвой и корой. Он был прав, это не заняло много времени. Сакура была слегка бордово-красной, возможно, от пролитой крови. Это было ужасно и волнующе, Наруто подумал даже, что хотел бы тоже так исчезнуть однажды. Не гнить десятилетиями под воздействием влажности и насекомых в жутком мертвом гробу, и не сгореть без остатка под каким-то номером в печи, в ряду других сгоревших. Стать чем-то, возможно, чем-то большим. Возможно, Наруто немного рехнулся за эту краткую и бесконечную ночь и утро.

Его нашли вечером у молодого деревца, которое словно обнимало его вздувшимися над землей корнями. Он словно не спал вечность и выплакал все глаза. Свадьбу, конечно, еще утром отложили. Вернее, отложил _а_. Но нашла его Сакура, хотя искали всем миром. Это место было не слишком людным, а из-за склона не было видно издалека, что кто-то есть у воды или на подступах к ней.

После беглого осмотра Сакура поставила диагноз легкого обезвоживания и попросила увезти находящегося в беспамятстве Наруто в медпункт. Капельница, уход, и уже завтра будет как новенький. Когда помощники положили его на носилки и отошли с ними к дороге, она уважительно положила ладонь на узловатый ствол, закрыв глаза и кратко помолившись про себя. На какой-то миг ей показалось, что она услышала биение сердца, но это была лишь мечта, нежелание смириться с потерей. Смахнув слезу, она откликнулась на зов своих интернов и побежала наверх, вслед за найденышем.

Наруто ничего не говорил, вообще ничего. Когда его выписали, он первым делом пошел к сакуре. Та встретила его не по погоде, сотней распустившихся цветков. Он опять просидел под ней до вечера, а затем пошел к Хинате. Он больше не мог на ней жениться, больше нет. 

Известие об отмене свадьбы обсуждала вся деревня, но Наруто было все равно. Он не хотел обидеть Хинату, однако она приняла его решение стоически. Та ночь была ночью откровений не только для парней, но и для Хинаты и Сакуры. Узнав все, Хината начала чувствовать свою вину за состояние Саске. Бедняжка удивила этим даже Сакуру, и в итоге они расстались под утро лучшими подругами.

Он не хотел обидеть Хинату еще и женитьбой из вежливости. Женитьбой без любви. Теперь он не понимал, что это конкретно. Стал бы он сакурой, если бы Хината его не любила? Они оба знали ответ. Хината обожала его с юных лет, словно своего кумира, но и она не собиралась обменивать легкие на ворох лепестков. Наруто не понимал раньше, что любовь это нечто, чего ему не постичь.

***

Прошло время, и он, сидя под сакурой и поедая бенто, вдруг подумал, что Саске умер зазря. Может быть, его любовь не была не взаимной. Просто никто об этом не знал тогда. Может быть, нужно было дать ей время, чтобы прорасти и окрепнуть, выпить немного кровушки у носителя этого вируса, позволить переболеть первые приступы и уже затем делать прививку. 

Слезы орошали землю и становились питанием и удобрением. Сакура цвела круглый год, но не давала никаких плодов. Хината сказала, что больше не видит в ней никакой чакры, ни оставшейся от Саске, ни какой-либо еще.

Саске лежал в этой земле. Так близко, как никогда раньше, и так далеко. Наруто плашмя лег на траву и прислушался. Билось его сердце, прижатое к ребрам. Прорастали травы, шелестя и переговариваясь с ветром. Текли воды. Жизнь жила в этой земле. И одна смерть. 

Наруто свернулся калачиком, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя. Это чтобы скрыть зияющую рану в груди. Там, где что-то могло расцвести. Если бы не стало просто удобрением. Где теперь было пусто. 

Так вот, что чувствовал Саске. Паршиво. И поделом. 

Наруто ненавидел в себе это больше всего. Сорняки жалости к себе, он боролся с ними годами. 

Как работало это дурацкое ханахаки? Ведь что, если он любил Саске. Любил его в ответ. Почему тогда он мертв? Почему лежит в земле и кормит дерево? Почему это все случилось именно с ним?

Когда начался дождь, Наруто пришлось встать. Невидяще он направился прочь, оставляя причал позади. Саске умер из-за свадьбы, которой не было. Наруто не мог спать из-за любви, которой никогда не будет. Он приполз домой, достал старую фотографию и, не включая свет и не вытираясь, сел на стул на кухне и забыл обо всем, пока вокруг него не образовалась лужа из-за капающей с него и с одежды воды, как будто он искупался в водоеме.

И никогда не будет. Такой - больше никогда. Он знал это точно. 

Усмехнувшись, он поставил фотографию на место и пошел в душ. 

У него все будет хорошо. Он проживет долгую жизнь, исполнит мечты, станет хокаге. Дождется, пока крона не будет занимать целый квартал. И тогда останется под ней навсегда. 

Это он тоже знал наверняка и лег спать спокойным. С той самой ночи ему больше никогда не снились сны. И оно и к лучшему. Наверное.


End file.
